


Locker Room Fun

by Butterfly553



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Locker Room, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, nothing too crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto decide to have some fun after practice.





	Locker Room Fun

"Have you seen my hair gel?" Bokuto suddenly inquired as he entered the locker room. He had just taken a shower and only had a towel on as he searched for his beloved hair product. 

“Sorry, I haven't.” Akaashi calmly responded. It was a lie though, he knew where the hair gel was, he had put it in his bag. He wanted to see Bokuto without his hair up for a little while longer.

“Are you sure? I could have sworn I left it right here.” He said, motioning to the bench in between them. He frowned and began searching in his bag, only finding a tube of something else instead. “Um, Keiji? Why is the lube in my bag?” He used his first name since now he realized just what was going on in Akaashi's mind.

“I don't know Bokuto.” Akaashi was looking down at his hands, avoiding Bokuto's gaze.

“Keiji? Is there something you're trying to tell me?” There was a predatory gleam in his eyes as he watched Akaashi finally meet his gaze. It was answered then. Akaashi looked hungry, not for food, but for the man in front of him. The two had been dating for the two years Bokuto was in college and the one that Akaashi had so far completed. However Akaashi initiating the intimate times was a bit rare, so Bokuto jumped at the chance. The chance to tease his lover. “I'm not sure I understand. What is it you want, Keiji?” His voice was low, a faint growl of lust was able to be heard. It caused the black-haired male to shiver.

"You know what I want, Koutarou," Akaashi mumbled, using his first name to help lure the owl-like man. Bokuto was weak to Akaashi using his name like that. 

“Well, how about you show me.” The towel around Bokuto was forgotten as he climbed over the bench to push Akaashi's back against the lockers. Akaashi's hands were captured by Bokuto and their fronts were pressed together as they were locked in a kiss. Once broken, Bokuto smirked as he stripped his lover, who had taken a shower prior to his own.

“Koutarou.” Akaashi whimpered, his need for his lover standing very clearly. The two had been avoiding sex for a few months, due to how busy they were among other reasons, so they were both bordering on desperate. Other reasons being they had sex in the locker room and some evidence was left behind, prompting their coach to ban them from having sex until they could learn to clean up after themselves. It was very embarrassing for Akaashi.

“Prep yourself, your fingers are longer and it always makes me excited to watch.”

“You already are excited.”

"If you want it, prep yourself," Bokuto whispered in his ear. "Unless you want to be punished." Akaashi shivered, revealing the truth behind his actions. He didn't hide the hair gel just to see Bokuto's hair down, he wanted his lover, and not in any gentle way. "I see, you hid my hair gel so I'd punish you. How naughty of you." 

"Yes." Akaashi shamelessly admitted. Bokuto smirked and pushed his lover onto the bench. Akaashi's arms held him up as his ass was up in the air, slowly swaying, as if taunting Bokuto. He took the bait and smacked Akaashi's ass, not too hard, just enough to sting a little. Akaashi, however, moaned out in pleasure, not pain. Bokuto smirked and placed his left hand at the other man's hole. Using his fingers, he pushed past the opening and began the process of opening Akaashi up as he used his right hand to spank him every so often. 

“Oh, so you did prep yourself.” Bokuto marveled at the man. It was obvious now that Akaashi already prepared for Bokuto to enter him while he had been taking a shower and just dressed himself to hide that fact.

“Please Koutarou.” It was low, but the beg was heard by the owl.

“I got you Keiji.” Bokuto gently said, kissing the man's right butt cheek, where the red marks were slowly appearing. A moan was his only response. Bokuto positioned himself at Akaashi's entrance and hesitated. He was worried he'd hurt the precious man below him even if they were planning to go a bit rough.

“I want it rough, please.” That was all Bokuto needed to hear to slam himself into Akaashi. He cried out, jerking his body as his hands clung to the cold bench.

"I love it when you come from me entering you," Bokuto admitted before beginning to pound into the twitching man. His hands gripped the smaller man's hips tightly, enough that there would definitely be bruises later that he'll feel bad about. Akaashi cried out and moaned over and over again, pleasure coursing though his body as he unconsciously begged for more. Bokuto didn't feel there was enough skin to skin contact between him and his lover, so he reached down and pulled Akaashi to him, still rapidly slamming into his body. One hand steadily secured the black-haired man to Bokuto's body as the other grabbed Akaashi's member to begin pumping it. Both Akaashi's hands reached up to grab his lover to hold on as Bokuto's strokes grew harder and faster. 

“More, I...”

“Hush Keiji, I know.” All coherent thoughts were lost as the sound of their bodies together filled the room. Bokuto's speed began decreasing to ensure he was going as deep into his lover as possible, tearing more moans and gasps from Akaashi. Soon, only the sounds of moans, cries, and grunts accompanied the flesh hitting flesh sounds as everything grew louder, before a final cry from Akaashi and a deep groan from Bokuto took over all else. Gasps for air were heard moments after as the two clung to each other for support. Bokuto had to lean against the lockers behind him to ensure he wouldn't collapse onto his lover. 

“Koutarou...” Akaashi gasped out, still clinging to his lover.

"I needed that too." Bokuto responded as the "I love you" was heard clearly in it. It took a few moments before either were ready to separate their bodies. 

“You need a shower again.”

“So do you.”

“We should clean up first. Last time the others were angry to find evidence of our 'fun'.”

“It would be unfortunate if coach banned sex again.” Both lovers quickly cleaned the fluid from the floor and bench, before disappearing into the showers, to leave even more evidence for them to clean up.


End file.
